Yakko's Underpants: A Yakko Adventure
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Yakko goes to school and his classmate ripped her pants. Then he keeps dreaming himself in underpants! Then he's in underpants! Who can stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Sara Jonshon was at the bord doing a difficult problem.

Mrs.Grover: That's correct. Very good!

Sara Jhonson cheered. Yes! and she dropped the chalk.

As she bent down, the class heard a louad **_RRRIPPP! _**Everyone laughed, expect Mrs.Grover.

Mrs.Grover: Go to the office and ask Ms.Tingley to sew them up.

That afternoon at soccer practice, when Sara was going to kick the ball, Yakko thought about Sara in her under wear and laughed. Duriing dinner, Grandma asked

Grandma: Anything interesting happen in scool today?

Yakko started to laugh.

Dot: What's so funny?

But Yakko couldn't stop laughing to answer.

the next morning Yakko woke up late. He hurried to breakfast and ran most of the way to school.

Yakko: Sorry I'm late Mrs.Grover! I guess my alarm---

Everyone burst out laughing.

Mrs.Grover: Mr.Warner, being late is one thing, but not wearing any underpants--- that is quite another!!!

Yakko looked down and Screamed! Yakko's sceam woke him up. _Wow,_ he thought, what a _horrible_ dream!


	2. advice of underwear

In school, the class atched a science film.

(Film): The ameba is a single-celled life form...

Yakko's eyelids began to drop. Suddenly, an amoeba that looked just like Yakko appeared on the screen. Its pants fell down, showing its underwear.

Yakko Amoeba: Help! I need my pants!

All the other amoeba started to laugh. Yakko-Amoeba was to embarrassed to move. Then he felt someone shaking him.

Wakko: Wake up, Yakko! The movie's over.

At lunch, Yakko didn't feel like eating.

Yakko: What should I do, Wakko? Every thime I go to sleep, I'm in my underwear!

Wakko: Try staying awake, he suggested. You can't dream if you don't sleep.

That night, Yakko tried some tricks to stay awake.

Yakko:**_ Old MacDonald had a farm..._**

But as hard as he tried, Yakko just couldn't stay awake.

Yakko: I'll get you Batman... After... I take... a little nap.

In Yakko's dream, Batman was toruring the class by scratching his claws on the blackboard. Hearing cries for help, Super Yakko rushed to the rescue! But as he entered the classroom to take on Batman, everyone started to laugh.

Yakko: My pants! He gasped as he woke p with a start.

Dot: Rise and shine, Mr.Fancy Pants. They're right here. grandma ays you better shake a leg or you'll be late for school!

Yakko asked Wakko for emergency advice on the way to school.

Yakko: It even happens when I'm a superhero! I can't stay awake forever. I'm doomed!

Wakko: I'm that good at advice, but maybe you should sleep in your pants. That way you won't have to worry about putting them on.

That night, Dot came into Yakko's room.

Dot: Why are you wearing your pants to bed?

Yakko: Because... ah... that way I can be ready for school faster.

Dot: I'm going to ask Grandma if I can sleep in my clothes, too. And maybe my coat and boots. Grandma

Yakko sighed and changed into his pajama pants.


	3. The big embarrassing problem

The next day, Yakko was more worried then ever.

Yakko: What if people find out about my underwear problem? They'll call me names, and then I'll have to change schools...

Wakko: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise.

At lunch the following day, Yakko sat with Tia and Jessica. They looked at him and started to giggle.

Yakko: What's so funny?

Tia: Do you have your pants on?

Jessica: Better make sure!

Yakko checked. He _was _wearing pants. He moved to another table.

Peter: I heard about your nightmares, so I got out a few books on dreams. Apperently, you have a pathological fear of embarrassment... he was the smartest kid in the whole school. But he was good friends with Yakko. Yakko got up to find Wakko.

Yakko: Wakko! You told everyone about my underwear dreams!

Wakko: Not everyone, only a few kids.

Yakko: Wakko how could you? Well, I couln't help you. I needed some advice. This is SO EMBARRASSING!!!!! **_You promised._**

When Yakko turned to run out of the cafeteria, his pants got caught.

**_RRRIPPP!!!_**


	4. The odd ending

Everyonein the cafeteria began to laugh. Yakko coudn't move. But Sara grabbed two trays to cover him.

Sara: Ouick! she wispered. Into the kitchen!

Mrs.MacGrady wrapped her apron around Yakko and got out a needle and thread.

Wakko: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told anyone.

Yakko: It's ok. he said sadly. Yu were just tryihg to help. The hard part is telling grandma and grandpa that I have to change schools.

Mrs.macGrady handed Yakko his pants

Yakko: Thanks, is there a back door?

Mrs.MacGrady: Afraid not. But do you know the old saying, 'A banana without its peel is still a banana?

Y+W: HUH????

Sara: It means peopole get embarrassed all the time.

Mrs.MacGrady: But your still Yakko, a smart kind young man-with or without your pants.

Yakko smiled. Afew days later, Yakko met Wakko at the Ice Polar.

Yakko: Well, no mor underwear nightmares!

Wakko: That's great! I never thought that ripping your pants in the lunch roomwould be the thing to cure you.

As the stood to leave, Yakko looked at Yakko and frowned.

Yakko: Uh, Wakko...I think you forgot something.

Wakko woke up with a scream.

Wakko: Uh-oh, he sighed. Here we go again!!!

Hint: Now Wakko is starting to dream about underwear.


End file.
